


Cold Emptiness

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Avengers (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Complete, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: [spoilers for Avengers 7-8] Fate has forced Namor's hand, forcing him to choose between loyalty to Mutantkind and Atlantis, and to pay the price - to see in her mind the horror he's foretasting- it's Jean Grey.





	Cold Emptiness

The moment the King of the Seven seas entered Searebro, Jean knew that whatever she had hoped to accomplish since her return was not an option any longer. Gone was the light from his eyes, in its place, only darkness, and an icy coldness the red-head telepath knew all too well, and scared her to death.

“You’re not welcome here any longer, Jean Grey. Leave now- or face my wrath.” He faced her, his hands joined behind his back, standing tall and proud. Jean swallowed, knowing all too well that there was nothing else to do, to say. 

“Namor…” she saw the ire in his eyes, and corrected herself immediately. “Your highness, I beg of you…”

He took a step towards her, and Jean took a step back. She was one of the most powerful mutants of the world, but, at the end of the day, she was only human, and… young. Namor was playing on his own ground, he had age on his side – much more experience than she could ever hope to accomplish – and he was a king in his own kingdom. A sole word, and his whole people would have her X-Men surrounded, they would have crashed Searebro’s walls and drowned as many mutants as possible. 

She didn’t need to read his mind to know that this was what he would have done.

“Don’t.” He clenched his teeth. “Don’t you dare trying to mess with my mind, Grey. I’ve been denied my rightful vengeance once already today. I’ll not allow you to turn me into one of your puppets.”

As he said so, Jean felt he was… thinking about her. He wanted to show her something, and without wanting it, like on instinct, she reached out to him, her eyes semi-closed in the burning light of the device she had created. She gasped for air, drowning for air in a room filled with it- And yet, she felt like dying, like water was burning her very lungs. Jean fell on her knees, her hands around her throat as to protect herself, her tears marring the perfect marble surface.

He had killed. Not because of vengeance, but to prove himself.

He had killed… a fellow Avenger. 

He had bene right. They weren’t welcome there any longer. They would have been killed, seen as invaders and prevaricators and there was nothing they could do about it. The die was cast, as the old saying used to go. And there was no coming back. 

He had killed. Her friend. Her ally. A fellow mutant. 

“I’ll give you two hours.” He said as he gave her his back and left the room, like nothing had transpired between them. 

Still on her knees, bile rising in her throat, Jean Grey prayed for the comforting touch of a man who was no more.

She was alone.

And she had failed. 


End file.
